The Prince and the Toad 10 Froggy Songfics
by Voltrix
Summary: 10 medium length songfics/drabbles I decided to write! BelxFran, FranxBel. You may request 10 more songfics/drabbles in a review and if I like the couple then I'll dedicate them to you! Enjoy


**A/N: HEY EVERYONE ! Miss me? Well I don't see why joo would, I only have one badass freakin' awesome completely wonderful fantastic fanfiction about Bel and Fran out, so I don't see why you're actually checking out one of my other stories! =O ... ---- Sense sarcastic tone. Please. Alright! So here's the deal! This is 15 song-fics/drabbles I've put together for this wonderful couple because it's absolutely fantabulous ! Wow... I just typed fantabulous into word and it showed up as an actual word. Wow. That's... wow. . **

**Okay! Onto the important stuff ! =D**

**Part you will read if you are smart: If you like these, I will make a deal that you can request another couple and I will do them. As long as you request through review ;] Yup! I have no life... heh xD **

**Pairing: BelxFran (might be some FranxBel, we'll see, ladies)**

**Rating: Most likely T ? Who knows? For lemon like implications and language. **

**Author: Voltrix, don't steal my work. **

**Disclaimer: Does Katekyo Hitman Reborn have anal sex in every scene? No? Well then I obviously don't own it. Idiot. **

**So let's get on with it! That must have been incredibly boring to read!**

P.O.V.: Fran

Song: Show Me Love

Artist: t.A.T.u.

I couldn't take it anymore! I'd had enough! My façade of not getting annoyed by Bel's knives could only go on for so long! I mean sure, it's not like they actually cause me any harm, but he doesn't treat any of the other Varia members this way! Why do I have to be different? I mean it's not even the good different, it's the hurtful different that just makes me feel insulted since I never did anything to him.

Weeelll... there was that one time that I stole his crown when I first got here and Bel totally exploded, saying that if I wanted a hat that bad, then I would have to make do with wearing a frog one. And now I wasn't even allowed to take that one off!

So when the stupid prince threw a knife at my back as I was walking down the hallway (and it was completely uncalled for, I mean we hadn't even been talking), I decided it was about time for him to explain himself.

I whipped around, actually letting a sigh come through my lips, and hints of annoyance show through as I stared at the prince.

"Sempai, why do you hate me so much?"

It was a simple question, but it seemed to take Bel by surprise. A few seconds passed, and for a second I thought he wasn't going to answer.

The next thing he said caught me by surprise. The way he looked serious, his mouth in a thin line. It caused my cheeks to warm up.

"I never said I hated you, complete opposite actually." And he walked by, a happy grin playing at his lips.

...

Damn him!

Song: Now You're Gone

Artist: Bass hunter

P.O.V.: Fran

I stare out the window, emotionless. Normal, right? No. Normally, I would just hide my emotions. Right now it's different.

_Numb_

Why had Bel and I gotten drunk last night? Why had I done those things with my stupid sempai? Why had the stupid price just got up and LEFT? Why didn't my prince stay with me? Where is my prince? Who took my prince away from me?

...Why isn't anyone answering my questions?

***

P.O.V.: Belphegor

Song: I'm Yours

Artist: Jason Mraz

I grinned my usual grin, at the clueless frog, throwing another knife and imbedding it into his chest. He sighed, as if he was actually annoyed by my knife throwing. Maybe he was? Oh well! Didn't matter to me.

I knew that Fran thought I was grinning because I got pleasure from annoying him by pelting endless knives at the frog.

Which was true, don't get me wrong!

But he didn't know that I smiled because I belong to him.

Because I'm his.

But that's okay.

I like it that way, ushishishi~

***

P.O.V.: Bel

Song: Comatose

Band: Skillet

_I felt him moving under me. _

_Our breath mingled, his eyes were closed in bliss, just his facial expression was enough to make my heart stop. His hair damp with sweat, hanging in his eyes. His flustered features, flushed underneath me._

_The way he groaned when I pushed into him, hard. It made me gasp, just hearing it. My hands trailed across his chest, while his own tangled in my hair. _

_His lips on mine, his taste. I let out a loud moan as I came into him._

"Bel-sempai? You've been moaning in your sleep for the past ten minutes..."

_I heard something, it sounded like his voice. "Fran..." I moaned out his name, loving the way it just slid of my tongue, like it was meant for me and me alone to say. _

"S-sempai!"

With half-lidded eyes I stared up at Fran, not aware my wonderful dream was over quite yet. He was poking my shoulder, and his frog hat was off. What time was it? Well, didn't matter, I was tired, and I needed my frog in my arms.

Finally I realized I'd been awakened from my wonderful dream, and I decided that I wasn't happy about that at all. My hand reached out, gently grabbing Fran's chin and bringing him down so our noses were touching. "I was having a good dream. You woke me up. Prepare to be punished, froggy~"

***

P.O.V.: Fran

Song: Always

Artist: Saliva

Damn it!

Damn, fucking, it!

The prince was so annoying! What had he done now? I'll tell you what he did! He'd gone and waken me up at four in the morning to tell me he was bored, and asked me to entertain him.

_I will KILL him. How does he always manage to annoy me!?_

That's what I thought, as I stared up at the blond. But some part of me, the really innocent part that absolutely was not allowed to show on my face whatsoever! Was strongly blushing at the implications of entertainment at four in the morning... The not so innocent ideas of entertainment, that is.

Of course, Bel wasn't thinking of that. Right?

Right.

But that part of me, the blushing absolutely not allowed on my face part, really really really hoped that Bel WAS thinking that.

"Hey frog, you're blushing. You figure out how you're gonna entertain the prince yet?"

... Maybe that blushing part was a little bigger than I thought.

***

P.O.V.: Bel (if you haven't caught onto the pattern by now, there is something wrong with you o_O)

Song: Umbrella

Artist: All Time Low

_Where did the stupid toad go to at this time of night?!_

_Curious? So am I! Apparently the stupid frog known as Fran that I get teamed up with WAY too much had disappeared. We had been looking for him since 8pm!_

_It's midnight. _

_And damn it where the hell was he!? I'm not worried. I'm not worried._

_Where is he?!_

That is what had happened, and with those thoughts in mind I'd found myself running around a nearby town in the pouring rain, searching for my toad. My stupid stupid stupid frog.

And that's how I'd found my stupid toad, soaking wet sitting on a side walk, almost looking sad.

"Damn it! Toad why the hell have you been sitting here since 8pm!? We've been looking all over for you!" I nearly yelled, dead serious. My usual laughter was out of my voice, just looking at him soaked, with that horrible look on his face.

"My master... was supposed to meet me here." He said it dully, as if he didn't care.

_Stupid frog. He's shivering._

"Ushishishi..." If his master was that late, then my little toady should have just come home immediately, it was his own fault. Yep, none of my concern. He looked freezing...

Without asking for his consent, I picked my toad up, holding him close to my chest. "Stupid frog, you're going to catch a cold."

P.O.V.: Fran

Song: Love Story

Artist: Taylor Swift

I stared over at Bel with raised eyebrows. He was completely caught up in some book, and we all know that that's just about the least likely thing to happen in all of time.

So it's obvious that it would catch my attention. Quietly, I walk over and peer over his shoulder, curiously eying the book that has caught my sempai's attention.

Two words caught my attention on the page.

Princess. Toad.

I smirked, raising my eyebrows in delight. This was quite interesting, that's for sure. Slowly, I leaned in so my mouth was right by his ear. I breathed into his ear, pretending to be reading the book even though I already had all the information I desired, and he whipped around, holding a knife to my throat out of surprise. I still stared at the book, raising an eyebrow.

"Sempai? That story looks so boring. I don't like princesses, I already have my very own prince."

Oh, how I loved teasing him~!

P.O.V.: Bel

Song: Valentine's Day

Artist: Linkin Park

I disliked holidays in general, but there was always one I liked. Yep! You guessed it, Valentine's Day. I wouldn't be able to tell you exactly be able to tell you _why_. I just had good luck on Valentine's Day! I'd always be with the person I wanted to be with. I'd get as much as I wanted, even when I was young I'd always get loaded with presents! Romances didn't usually last long for me, but never had I once gotten rejected on Valentine's Day. Well, I usually just let them come to me actually. I'm the one that does the rejecting. I am a prince, after all~

Except this Valentine's Day was different. I'd fallen in love with _him_. Yep! You guessed it! The fucking frog. I didn't _mean _to fall in love with him! It just happened. The need to be around him constantly, the need for his attention, not to mention the dreams.

It's not like I could just walk up to the stupid toad and confess! That would be totally not classy, plus I'd get rejected. I know Fran isn't gay. And I know he doesn't like me. Not even as a friend! I mean the only reason I stab him all the time is because it gets me his attention... not that I'd ever admit that! So don't fucking tell anyone!

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the very person that inhabited them walking into my room. I quickly looked up, my trademark grin touching my lips confidently.

"Hey sempai, it's Valentine's Day. Take me out on a date."

What are the chances that my bangs cover up both my dinner plate sized eyes and blush? Please tell me they're high?

***

P.O.V.: Fran

Song: Hot n Cold

Artist: Katy Perry (no-duh xD)

I blew into my hands, angry that I'd for once forgotten to get my gloves. We were in Paris, on some random mission I didn't care about and it was _freezing_. Snow was falling everywhere, and usually I wouldn't mind but usually I wasn't a frozen pop sickle!

Bel and I had been paired together (again) and currently we were trying our best to ignore each other, having had another one of our little bickering arguments. He'd threatened to stab me, and I'd decided that the people around us probably wouldn't appreciate seeing a knife not wound my body so I'd ended the conversation by flipping the stupid prince off. Yes, winter does bad things to my mood.

In fact, I was in such a bad mood it was showing through. So bad, that I really needed to take it out on someone. So who better than the blond prince himself?

However, as I turned to face my sempai I found that all anger left me- along with my breath. The wind had started up, and apparently the blond wasn't happy about it. I could only stare as I watched Belphegor struggle to keep his bangs in place, and almost all I could concentrate on was the blood red eyes I saw. In a world of white, Bel stood in his usual annoyed stance, an annoyed grin on his face. Wow... he was really cute annoyed. His eyes contrasted with the background immensely, making them difficult not to stare at. His lips were a light pink color, due to the cold. The prince's slightly tan skin looked put out against the white background, but not as if it didn't belong. The crown, catching, due to all the snow that reflected the now shining sun, was sparkling insanely.

Bel really did look like a prince... a beautiful one at that.

He looked delicate, although I knew his personality would argue with that.

Yes, I know it's wrong to ogle my sempai. But you would to! He glanced over at me, and I saw a light pink tint appear on his cheeks at how much I was scrutinizing him, and in a flash he was striding forward, completely ignoring me.

I smiled. _I can't decide whether I like the angry Bel-sempai better or the delicate one..._

A/N: Sorry guys, I lacked enthusiasm for this song xD

P.O.V.: Bel

Song: I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem)

There aren't words to describe how much he infuriates me...

That's why I'm not going to try and describe it.

But whenever he walks into the room, my already too large smile will grow! It's horrible! But then when he leaves I feel... empty.

Which doesn't make any sense! I mean everyone I know (Squalo, Xanxus, Lussuria... _Levi_) say that I'm obviously in love with him. Well, it's not really like they're very good with romance though... Then again, Xanxus and Squalo do have something going on.

I let out a sigh.

But I can't be in love with him! Who'd want to be in love if this is what it means?! That unless I'm in the same room with him, I feel completely restless, and long to see him...!

And then there's all that ANGER! Doesn't he realize how mad it makes me when he teases me about being a fake prince?!

Frogs probably have really small brains.

_Then again, when we're in the same room... like yesterday! Even though we were bickering, I felt so happy..._

_**Shut up! He brings me nothing but anger!**_

_Yet you're in love with him?_

_**I didn't decide to be in love with that idiot!**_

_Oh but I fell in love and I fell hard. _

_**That's not true! There must be some way out of this! **_

_Don't argue with yourself, it's embarrassing._

"Sempai? Is something wrong? Your facial expressions keep changing yet you aren't talking to anyone, insane prince..."

_**Ushishi, told you.**_

**A/N: Err... Well, that wasn't too bad was it? **

**Random passerby: Yaahh, it was o_O**

**A/N: ... Who asked you anyway ._.**

**Random passerby: Well actually-**

**A/N: Put yourself to use and go write about men sucking each other, you're not worth my time x__x**

**Random passerby: GASP! BUT I'M A HOMOPHOBE!**

**A/N: ... =O *gets out chainsaw* **

**... Anyyywaayyy ! Those were my first song-fics, I'm willing to write more if with different couples if people like it =3 So yeaahh, as I said before! All you need to do is review and if it's a couple I like, then wallah! Ten song-fics drabble thingys dedicated to you! Good deal, neh? Oh, and keep it to yaoi and KHR please! Thankkkjooo fo readin! I honestly hope you enjoyed XD **


End file.
